Loving The Enemy
by Super-Who-Merlin-Hood-Locked
Summary: Laila Blaze befriends outlaw Robin Hood, but what will she do out her relationship with Guy Of Gisbourne? Possible M Ratings in later chapters.


**My friends persuaded me to upload one of my stories, and this is the one I am probably most proud of so far. I'll see how well this chapter does, because I know the Robin Hood fandom isn't that big/not very active. Still, Thank you for reading my story, and I would really appreciate feedback! ~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Swarms of citizens were gathering inside the courtyard of Nottingham castle, eagerly waiting the next hanging to be called into session. Among them was Laila Blaze and her younger sister, Skye. Skye was still too young to understand why these men were being hung for their acts, but somehow tricked her sister to let her come. "I still believe it was bad idea for you to come. It's not a nice thing to see at such a young age," persuaded Laila, as she took hold of her sisters hand, making sure they don't lose each other in the increasing crowd.

"Stop calling me young! I'm 8 years old! I'll be able to fire a bow and arrow soon," she exclaimed, letting go of Laila's hand and started miming to fire a bow and arrow. "I'll be the best archer in the whole of Nottingham! Besides Robin Hood that is..." Laila smiled to herself as she heard the name. _Robin Hood_, an outlaw to the Sheriff, and the best archer the people had ever seen. "Ha. Hood couldn't even hit a moving target," she jeered, grabbing her hand again and pulling her out of the crowed space.

The sudden sound of a trumpet quietened the noisy villagers as the castle gates opened, and out strode the Sheriff, a prisoner and the Sheriff's right hand man, Guy of Gisbourne. The small and desperate Skye clambered up onto the shoulder-high wall next to her, to get a better view of the exciting event. "L-Laila? Isn't that Alistair, the Williams' son?" she enquired quietly. Laila could detect a bit of confusion and fear in her sister's voice, as she started to regret bringing her in the first place. "Skye, please. Get down from there. You really won't want to see this."

"People of Nottingham," Gisbourne's voice echoed around the courtyard, "This boy has been found guilty, for the crimes he has committed. Stealing from the Castle Kitchens is a serious crime; one which has to be dealt with, with a serious punishment. By the law, and orders of the Sheriff, he is, to hang." The drums sounded as a cloth bag was placed over Alistair's head, followed by the noose. "Any last words boy?" teased Vaisey, who was lounging in a chair on the castle steps.

"You're a cruel man Sheriff. You will pay for this one day. You will die a painful death, hopefully, by the arrow of Robin Hood!" he snapped back.

"Brave Alistair," mumbled Laila to herself. The drums grew louder and louder when without warning, they stopped and the trap door was flung open. Skye span round and hid herself in her sister's clothes, suddenly deciding that she didn't want to watch anymore. Laila crouched down and tightly hugged her for comfort. "Come on. We'd better start going back. I just need to stop in the market first. Okay?" Skye stepped back, looked her in the eyes and slowly nodded, a gloomy look lingering on her face. They took each other's hand, and started towards the gates. Laila paused for a moment and looked back at the depressing scene. Vaisey had already disappeared inside, while Guy was still stood on the steps next to the empty chair. His eyes flickered over the crowd of villagers who were either crying, or just looked scared and upset. He smirked. As much as she felt for Alistair and the villagers, there was something about Guy that made him almost... likeable to Laila. But she still couldn't make out what it could be. He killed his own people in cold blood, and didn't show pity for them, but Laila could feel something. That deep down inside him, Gisbourne wasn't really as monstrous as he seemed. The Sheriff's thunderous voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. "Gisbourne!" his voice cried from inside the castle. She quickly became aware that she was still staring at him, and to her surprise, he was staring at her. "Gisbourne!" he yelled again. Guy slowly tilted his head in a nod, strode up the steps, and disappeared into the castle, leaving Laila to hurry out of the gates with Skye, feeling hot with embarrassment.


End file.
